Star Stealing
by Shiny Ryuichi Sakuma
Summary: SLASH! D/H! Ones the son of an aristocrat, the other an orphan. Can there be a love when the entire world says its impossible? AU
1. Be who you want to be

Title: Star Stealing  
  
summary: Ones the son of an aristocrat, the other an orphan. Can there be a love when the entire world says its impossible? AU. Harry/Draco  
  
disclaimers: dont own it  
  
warnings: boy x boy love  
  
notes: I suppose it would be smart to give you a run down of what the characters are. Lucius (King of England) Draco (Prince of England) Narcissa (Queen of England) Voldemort (King of Scotland , now just Tom lol, harbors a huge hate for Harry *cough*) Severus (Lucius's advisor) Sirius (a fugitive from France, thought to have murdered a bunch of peasants, including James and Lily) Remus (a teacher educated in Japan though not japanese who runs the orphanage that Harry lives in, has a big secret) Hermione, Neville, Blaise, Hannah, Lavendar, Dean, Justin, and Seamus(orphans) Ron (basically has a ton of freedom, being the youngest of the family there is no Ginny and befriends Harry) Fred and George, Bill and Charlie (Ron's brothers who are soldiers in Lucius' army) Percy (tutor to Draco) Molly (despite being poor, the Weasley family is part of the aristocracy. She is attendant to Narcissa) Arthur (one of Lucius' inner circle) Pansy (a princess from Italy, to be betrothed to Draco) Oliver (creates a game like Quidditch except on horseback and doesnt fly. lol) Marcus (Tom's son. Evil git.) Cedric (his father, Amos, is the leader of the soldiers and Cedric is forced to fight too. Wants Oliver. ^_^)  
  
Okay, thats all. The other characters may make a brief appearance. Like Albus, Minerva, etc. But these are the main and kind of main people. Oh, Harry and Draco are both 14. ^-^  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Harry flipped through the pages of a worn book, the ink smudged from years of toll and age. His fingers darted almost lovingly across the manuscript, a content smile curling his lips. He wished, that just once, he could visit the library in London. He would appreciate the ledgers unlike the enlightened in the city who probably never even knew that they were truly blessed with that much knowledge, just waiting to be read. Harry gently closed the book, the dust on the table next to him swirling into the dank air. The dim candle barely gave enough light to read by. With a sigh, Harry trudged from the room and into the corridor. The suns rays streamed through the windows lining the hall, a halo of sorts forming a ring on the touseled ebony locks. Harry's emerald orbs glinted with gold as he stepped through the warmth.  
  
He could faintly hear the raucous laughter of his friends outside and the sibilant voice of their guardian berating them gently. Harry descended the riggedy staircase to the living area; toys and a few books strewn on the sparse furniture. The window panes were opened, allowing the cool breeze to filter through the orphanage. The summer days were waning and fall would soon come in a matter of a month. The leaves on the trees were already turning their respected shades. The valley was splashed with reds, oranges, and yellows with dark greens of the evergreens mixed in to provide a vary of assorted foliage to appreciate.  
  
At fourteen, Harry was the oldest of the nine children, only beating Hermione by a week. Unlike the others, he had surpassed them in maturity. His parents were murdered during a revolt in France and he was sent to live with his relatives in Spain. Unfortunately for him, they too were killed only a few years after they had recieved him into their home. It was then, the Catholic Church had provided him with shelter. When he was eleven, a young man with soleful amber pools of honey and chesnut brown hair that was prematurely greying came and whisked him away. Three years later, he was happy and protected.  
  
He was greeted with cheerful salutations. He sank onto the grass, fingers fondling the blades. The aroma of delicious wildflowers filled his nostrils. Harry loved it here. It was so tranquil; not another soul trespassed upon the soil. They weren't far from the palace where the royal palace subsided; they were on the outskirts of the city. Harry had often dreamed of going to London, especially when they had fesitvals but he knew it wasn't safe. Remus had warned him that those who had killed his parents and kin would undoubtley come for him. One time, Harry and the Irish boy Seamus had watched a battalion of soliders travel through the valley. The entire time, Harry couldn't help but wish it were him returning to the palace. The soliders looked so regal in their chain mail and helmets. Often, merchants would use the path running along the edges of the orphanage. Harry would sit on the cliff and watch. Although the road wasn't the main one to reach the castle, it was used enough that the earth was beaten from heavy footfalls and horses hooves.  
  
There was a certain tree that could be climbed easily. If one perched from the topmost bough, the beauitful city of dreams, London, came into sight. The banners and festival lights, the flags that waved in the wind, the soliders patrolling, the aristocracy in their elegant dress, the music, the laughter. It would always float upon the air currents and have Harry yearning to mingle with the crowd, if just for a moment.  
  
"Harry, its time for dinner." Harry snapped from his reverie to meet his guardian's kind gaze. Harry nodded, following Remus into the building. It would be dusk soon. The sun was already starting to dip below the mountains. Harry loved the night. It was a time when his dreams did come true.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Draco, you must pay attention to your studies," King Lucius accosted his son verbally, cold eyes narrowed in a reproachful glare. "The Prince of England must not be so lazy that he cannot complete one assigned lesson. If you want to procrastinate and dwaddle, then you are not fit to rule a kingdom. Get out of my sight," Lucius's voice had dropped to a whisper and to those who knew him best; it was a sign to leave him alone because he was about to burst.  
  
Draco nodded, bowing slightly and spun on his heel. Platinum blonde hair, associated with all of the royal family, was tied loosely. Striking silver jems glittered with anger as he rounded the corner and bolted for his chambers. The velvet hunter green robes emblazened with the family crest of a snake billowed around his lithe and lean body like a cloud. How dare his father yell at him! And in front of the council members no less! Damn that Weasley! He slammed the doors shut, the frame shuddering from the force. He snarled at one of his maids, the woman hastily exiting.  
  
He was the prince of England! Noone was allowed to ~make~ him do anything! Especially not some poor tutor! Draco sighed, losing his ire. The bath was already filled with water so he sunk inside. The bubbles added a soothing stress relief. The perfume of the rose petals permeated his senses. Just because he didn't do his homework on researching the werewolves, he was yelled at by his father. Being a prince wasn't all that people made it out to be. He was rich, yes but that was it. Death threats were constantly being made for his life. The studying that any normal boy didn't have to go through. The politics were enough to give him headaches. To top it all, he wanted a friend.  
  
The door creaked open to his private bath. "Severus, is there something I must attend to?" The dark haired man with the always glowwering onyx eyes and the hook nose stepped inside. Draco lethargically raised his eyes to meet the king's advisorer's. "Because if not, I would like to enjoy my bath in peace."  
  
"Lucius feels terrible for berating you in front of the board. How would you like to attend the festival tomorrow night?"  
  
"Oh I'm sure Father feels horrible. Mother must've convinced him. Will I be able to go on my own?"  
  
"I'm afraid not, my prince. The son of the Master Guard will be taking you. Now that thats settled, I shall leave you to your bath. Goodnight Prince Draco."  
  
"Night Severus." The son of the Master Guard....Cedric, was his name he believed. Draco scrubbed his slender body. Only two years older than himself. He hadn't talked to Cedric before but it was common knowledge that the boy was handsome. Of course, not nearly as handsome as Draco. Noone was. Draco dried and dressed into a pair of unfitting breeches. He crawled into bed, stretching his limbs lazily and curling into the blankets. The moon shone into his window on the highest floor and for just that split second, Draco was free.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
^-^ 


	2. Love who you want to Love

disclaimers: dont own  
  
warnings: boy x boy love  
  
~ ~ ~ Chapter 2  
  
"Harry, you've matured so much in these past years," Remus said, smiling at the youth tenderly. He reached out, ruffling the indignant boy's hair into an even more scruffiness. "I know that you get bored here with the other children. Thats why, I have a surprise for you." Harry leaned closer, eyes full of curiosity. Remus's grin grew in stature, digging through the pockets of his worn robe. He produced a small billet. "An early birthday present."  
  
Harry's jaw dropped at the ticket for the carnival. "I...I can't accept that Remus!" Remus could barely afford to clothe himself, let alone buy one of his students something as expensive as a carnival ticket! The carnival was only for the aristocracy, not a poor boy like himself.  
  
"I insist that you take it Harry. I want you to enjoy life."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts Harry. You may leave now or wait until dinner is ready."  
  
"I'd like to go now if thats okay with you."  
  
"Of course. Just promise me you'll be careful and wary of everyone. DON'T trust anyone."  
  
"I promise Remus. Thank you," Harry whispered, hugging his adoptive father. Remus's face glowed with such wanton love for Harry that the twin orbs of lapis lazuli peering from behind a rather large hedge softened from the previous hardened iciness. "Goodbye Remus. I'll be back by midnight!" Harry called over his shoulder as he ran with childish innocence down the beaten path towards the hidden one that all of the children used in order to advoid the highway.  
  
The person crouched in the bushes sighed softly before retreating further into the ravine. Remus's keen hearing caught the noise, no matter how quiet. That gentle smile never wavered as he pivoted on his heel and turned for the abandoned castle.  
  
~ @ ~  
  
Harry's soul was in high spirits, perched on the small cliff that with one fluid leap, would take him only a few yards from the main gates of London. He clutched the billet closer to his chest, heart fluttering with excitement. Hardly anything good ever happened to him. He felt a smidgen of guilt at taking the billet but that was outweighed by the fact that he had not once been selfish, always giving to the younger children.  
  
Making positive that noone was looking, Harry dropped to the ground and landed expertly on his feet. Years of playing dangerous games had given him a sort of knack for those things. He could already smell the food on the breeze! He could hear the laughing! Harry spotted the entryman at the gatehouse. "Hello sir, I have a ticket to go inside!"  
  
The man nodded, staring at Harry in suspicion. However, the man wasn't going to spoil the youngster's fun and let it pass. If the boy had stolen the ticket then it was that person's loss for being so careless. Besides, he had children himself and new how much these carnivals meant.  
  
Harry's emerald oculates grew insanely round at all the festivities. He'd heard about these games from Remus but he never thought he would actually be there to witness them and perhaps, play them! There were games of skeet, throwing games to win prizes, guessing games, a freak show, a petting zoo, even a fortuneteller! He didn't know where to begin, he just stood there, gaping like a yodel or better, like the country bumpkin he truly was.  
  
"Hard to choose, eh?" Harry turned to meet amused hazel eyes. Harry nodded at the boy, unsure of his uncouth speech and at how uncivilized he sounded. He didnt want to be teased. The auburn haired boy with freckles on his nose and cheeks just shrugged at Harry's lack of talking. "I'm Ronald but...call me Ron if you would."  
  
"Harry."  
  
"Your not from around here, are you?" Ron asked, noticing the accent in Harry's voice.  
  
"No, I'm French."  
  
"I thought I recognized the dialect." Ron glanced in another direction, Harry's attention never leaving Ron's face. "I'm afraid I have to go for now. I see my brothers. Hey, do you think we could hang out later on? It gets kind of boring just by myself."  
  
"Um..I'd like that very much."  
  
"Good! I'll meet you back here in an hour or so!"  
  
"A.Alright," Harry said, the exuberant pale skinned waving wildly over his shoulder as he jogged towards two other red haired boys, twins from their identical features. Harry blinked, that was quite interesting. Were all of the gentry that friendly or was Ron an exception? Harry couldn't decide so he went towards the fortuneteller, perhaps to see if the hubbub Lavendar aroused about the people were true or not.  
  
~ @ ~  
  
"I dont need to be babysat!" Draco scowled furiously at Cedric. Cedric's handsome face adopted a haggardness unbecoming of one so young. He hated that his father made him accompany the spoiled brat to the festival. He'd much rather boil his head in sizzling water! "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, Diggory!"  
  
"Oh, well excuse me, my prince! Or did you forget that that's your position?" Cedric snapped furiously. "Some of these people would like to kidnap you and demand a ransom from your parents. Is that you want, Your Highness?"  
  
Draco glared angrily at the older teenager. "You have no right to talk to me so disrespectfully."  
  
"You've done nothing to earn my respect, prince. When you do, thats when I shall lay my sword for your command."  
  
The blonde seethed through clenched teeth. How dare that prat! He crossed his arms in front of his thin diaphragm, glowwering darkly at all of those around him. His lead gaze surveyed the aristocracy, finding nothing special about them. They were all the same; fake with phony smiles and even phonier loyalties. All knew that the people weren't satisfied with his father's reign. Thus, the reason he needed to have the git of a bodyguard. Draco's stare fell onto a raven haired boy. It was obvious by his manner of dress that he wasn't of the upper class. That merely managed to stroke the fire of anger more. "Since when did they start letting those poor peasants in here?! I had assumed this festival was for the wealthy, not the flea ridden canines like him!"  
  
Cedric's patience was wearing thin but he couldn't get away with murdering the young prince. Afterall, it wasn't entirely Draco's fault for being spoiled since he was born. "Not everyone is as lucky as your or I, my prince."  
  
"I think I shall have my fun with that fool."  
  
Cedric rolled his eyes impatiently, staring at the heavens in a plead for help. He sank down onto one of the benches, keeping a wary sight on his charge. Draco just wouldn't learn that his father's tariffs were leeching the money from those less lucky to have been born into it. It was just another thing Draco would have to learn before, if, he became king.  
  
Draco studied the boy's profile, deducing he wasn't much older than Draco if not the same age. His eyes narrowed. There was something infuriating about him, something that made Draco tick. "How did your kind seep into here? I KNOW your not aristocracy, mutt."  
  
Harry frowned, turning towards the condescending voice. "I do not think that concerns you."  
  
Draco's eyes flashed with tepid annoyance. "Do not speak to me that way."  
  
Harry's brows furrowed at the demand. "Your the one who came over here bothering me. Just go away." He went to slide the curtains of the fortuneteller's tent aside.  
  
"Don't turn your back on me, peasant!" Draco was mortified the little bastard had the gall to outright denounce him as his prince by not bowing, by not acknowledging his title, and by being extremely rude to his royality.  
  
"And why shouldn't I?"  
  
"I am your prince!"  
  
"Some prince," Harry snorted, a smirk curling his lips.  
  
"You bastard!" Draco barked, about to lunge but strong arms grappled with him. He snarled dangerously at Cedric. "Let me go!! That flea infested dirtbag needs to be taught a lesson for his failure to recognize my superiority!"  
  
"Prince Draco, please refrain from embarrassing yourself in front of your subjects. You know that Severus would not be pleased with your fighting a commoner."  
  
Harry felt his heart leap to his throat. This was the prince! Oh God, he'd just signed his death warrant for sure! "I apologize, Your Highness, for being rude. I had no idea that it was you for I have never seen the prince before. I had no way of knowing what you looked like."  
  
"Hn," Draco stuck his tongue out at Harry. "Why don't you crawl back to the cesshole you came from and leave before you infect those more worthy than yourself."  
  
Suddenly, a loud ricocheting noise interrupted Harry's retort. Shrill screams sent Harry's blood curdling. Cedric placed himself boldly in front of the younger boys. "What has happened?!" Cedric yelled to one of Ron's twin brothers.  
  
"Sirius Black! The fugitive! He's here!"  
  
*****  
  
Thanks for reviewing! You guys are the best!! *hugs* 


	3. Go Where you want to go

disclaimers: not mine  
  
warnings: boy x boy love, twincest  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Harry's eyes darted amid the chaos. Smoke spiraled from the numerous fires that were raging in the streets. There were so many screams, so many frightened yells that Harry felt his blood run chill. He shivered, having the distinct impression that someone was walking on his grave. People were fleeing in terror but Harry just stood there, staring at the scene before him. To his right, the prince was also rooted to his spot. There wasn't an inkling of fear etched on the artistocratic face; Harry silently applauded the other boy.  
  
Cedric was conversing with the two red-haired twins, animately gesticulating. Harry was ignorant to whom Sirius Black was. He'd never heard of the man before. Harry's curiousity made him want to know though. Cedric returned to the two. "Prince Draco, I think it is time we returned to the palace."  
  
Draco glared at Cedric. It wasn't everyday he got to be around people his own age, no matter if they were of the gentry or not. Harry was a little disappointed to see the snide prince leave. "Fine, Cedric. I do not see why I have to vacate. There are guards here that are PAID to protect me. Might I add, you're one of them." Cedric's left eye twitched with restrained impatience. Draco turned the glowwer onto Harry. "Don't get killed, mudblood."  
  
Cedric patted Harry's shoulder. "Fred and George, the twins, will assist you to your home. T'isn't safe to dwell when Sirius Black is here. Goodday, Harry. Prince Draco, I would refrain from coaxing other-" their conversation dulled as Cedric led Draco to a throng of waiting guards.  
  
Harry frowned. He spotted a familiar patch of fiery auburn hair and immediately recognized it was Ron. Ron jogged towards him. "Hi Harry. Too bad Black had to show up. Come on, Fred and George are waiting." The ran for the twins.  
  
Fred, with the lighter hued lapis oculates, nodded to his brother and shoved both boys in front of them as they exited the gates. "I do believe that was a false alarm." Fred, sword drawn and poised for action, slipped the blade into its' scabbard the second the gate slammed shut.  
  
"I agree, brother. I doubt Sirius Black would actually have the gall to show up on the opening of the Oktuberfest. He might be insane but he's not stupid."  
  
"Are you taking up for a wanted criminal?"  
  
"I might be. Problem?"  
  
"No." Fred simply shrugged. "Where do you live, Harry?"  
  
"In the orphanage," Harry said softly, staring at his clasped hands. He felt two claps on his back and was startled to see the twins beaming at him brightly. "Um...yes?" he squeaked, not accustomed to being regarded so intently. Ron merely rolled his eyes and allowed his brothers to continue their odd behavior.  
  
"Why, I remember when I was but a wee lad and I visited Ecclesia." Fred pretended to sniffle.  
  
Fred was bomped in the head by George. "You never were a wee lad, idiot. And you never visted Ecclesia." George met the glare his brother sent his way. "What he means to say is that our mother is a contributer to the orphanage. If she had her way, she'd adopt you all."  
  
"And, we do have quite the hefty sized family already."  
  
"Six of us!"  
  
"A scandal! Ronniekins is the youngest," Fred poked his brother's arm. "Aren't you Ronniekins?"  
  
"Shut up!" Ron yelled, face going an interesting scarlet color. He marched faster to escape Fred's teasing.  
  
Harry kept blinking. These people were odd. Very odd but he couldn't help but like them. Fred and George were kind and humourous. Ron was his own age and could probably identify with him and who knew, could become his friend. Harry pursed his lips, remembering. "Who is Sirius Black and why did we have to leave like that?"  
  
George decided he should tell. Fred huffed at the blatant disregard. "Sirius Black is a criminal in France. About thirteen years ago, he murdered a gentry family and the serfs that were staying on the manor. It's said that he's done other murders but that's a load of codswallop. No, the King and Queen want Black because he's rumoured to be in league with King Riddle. There's other rumours floating around that the Scots want to take over England so everyone freaks out at the tiniest mention of Black or Riddle as you saw today."  
  
"Do...you think you should be telling me this stuff?" Harry piped.  
  
"Ah, it doesn't matter if anyone else knows," Fred brushed aside Harry's concerns. "In the barracks, there's enough talk that leaks out to the soldiers families and friends so it's not that important. Besides, you've been informed. Ya know, in case you ever get to come back to London."  
  
Harry sighed wistfully. "That's not going to happen. I dont have any money and Remus can't afford to send me there again."  
  
George ruffled his hair. "Don't get down Harry. Everyone who came today are being refurbished their tickets. So, I'll make sure that Silvius is at the gates again and recognizes you." Harry grinned at the taller boy, feeling much more elated.  
  
The orphanage was in sight. Harry paused. "Thank you for accompanying back though, I dont think this Black fellow would kill me. It's be kind of fruitless to murder a peasant. I would invite you to meet everyone but...they can be pretty skittish."  
  
"That's alright. We have to be getting home. Mum's probably threatening to send out our older brothers in search of us. Later Harry," Fred and George said the last bit as one. They waved as they started on their journey back towards London.  
  
Ron chuckled. "And those were the enigmas Fred and George. They didn't scare you too awful, did they?"  
  
Harry laughed. "No. They're an okay bunch. Shouldn't you be going as well?"  
  
"Yes. Would it be okay if I came and visited you?" Harry's eyes widened. Ron nervously smiled. "It's not everyday that I have someone my own age to talk to, you know? Besides, it allows me to escape chores at home."  
  
"Alright. Sure, you can come by anytime you like."  
  
"Great! See ya Harry!" Ron called, running to join his brothers.  
  
Harry opened the doors, heart thumping loudly against his chest. So, this was happiness? He rather liked it. He was greeted by Remus. "You're back early? Did something happen? I saw you with the Weasley twins." Harry noticed the other children were sitting in the living room, waiting for an answer as well.  
  
"Ah, uh...people were saying Sirius Black was in London and it sent everyone into a fit of yelling." Remus's eyes flashed at the mention of Sirius's name. Harry was confused by it and he was determined to discover the truth.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
I'm aware that its short. The next updates will be longer but i'm going through a pretty rough time right now. Sigh.  
  
Note: Harry and Draco will be meeting again, dont fret. Some Hermione/Ron will be in the next chapter. There will be interludes of Oliver/Cedric next chappie, mmm....Remus/Sirius too  
  
Well, review please. ^_^ 


End file.
